


Destiny's Tempest

by FenElgar



Series: The Jewel Archives [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenElgar/pseuds/FenElgar
Summary: AU. The winds of Time and Fate rarely are kind. Two intertwined souls must overcome their differences to defeat a common enemy while gathering allies. It is a tale that would be told by generations to come, yet only a few would remember the truth.





	1. Black Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for showing interest! I do hope you enjoy this chapter. It has been over a decade since I have touched this fanfic! I don’t remember where it was going; thus, I am starting over. I worked in retail in the past, so I went with a Black Friday opening. It has not been done before, that I know of, so why not? I promise Kags will be spending a great deal of time in the past. For now, let's allow her to enjoy being a normal teenager for a day. I apologize this chapter is so short. I haven't written in so long. I'm out of touch.

_'thoughts'_

The rain bathed the ground while lightning and thunder provided music for the neighboring greenery. The streets were crowded with people trying to find shelter while others eagerly awaited the early morning sales. The various tents and bikes in the surrounding area were an interesting sight, not as interesting as who was participating in the excitement. Kagome's friends, Eri, Yuka, and Eri, had somehow convinced Kagome to come along. Kagome sighed contently while preparing warm tea inside their tent. _'It's nice to be a normal girl for a change. No Inuyasha, demons or jewel shards to deal with.' _She watched as her friends happily chatted about which stores they were going to try their luck in between telling each other the latest school gossip. 

"Kagome, you have got to hear this! Karin is dating Kyo! You know, the tall guy on the track team." Yuka squealed while clapping her hands together excitedly. 

Eri, in shock, gasped. "No way!" 

"That’s so sweet!" Ayami chimed in. 

Kagome had lowered her head at some point and tuned out the world around her. She was happy to be with her friends; however, the trips into the past had caused her to grow somewhat distant from them. They were unable to relate to the hunting demons or **_being hunted. _**Content as she was, the past was bound to catch up to her at some point. She was stuck living a double life; she could only hope she didn’t crumble under the expectations placed on her by both worlds. 

"Kagome, are you even listening?!" Yuka snapped upon seeing Kagome deep in thought. 

Kagome looked up and waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, I'm listening. Don’t worry about it; it's nothing." 

Eri placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder, shaking her head. "Leave her be. This is one of the few times Kagome has been well enough to have a day out, away from that _two-timer_." 

Yuka hummed an agreement, casting her gaze outside the tent. The rain had let up and the surrounding crowd was getting restless. The stores would be opening soon. With that thought in mind, she turned her gaze back to her friends. She gave them a meaningful nod, a sign for them to start cleaning and packing as the sales would begin soon. They all had a cup of tea before they started their tasks involving cleaning up their camp. Once that was complete, their tasks would indeed change. Eri's job entailed keeping the group from going overboard, though it would be hard to do since there were to be so many good sales. Yuka, the self-assigned leader of the girls, had made a checklist of all the stores they would investigate. Ayumi had been content to be the one looking after Kagome, much to Kagome's annoyance. Kagome hadn't been given a large role to play, as her friends wanted to make this day as easy as possible for her. Kagome had insisted on being the one to clean up their camp, as she had done in the past countless times; it was either pack quickly or get eaten. The girls had relented and had watched her work at an impressive speed. They complimented her immensely before all of them noticed a change in the crowd. 

"We need to move," Kagome said as she placed her yellow backpack upon her back. 

The girls didn’t argue, knowing they could trust their friend's instincts. The crowd grew restless; the girls moved out of the middle of the makeshift camp that was the store parking lot and slowly made their way towards the front, despite some protests from the other campers. The girls could see some of the employees scrambling to make some last-minute touches before all hell broke loose. Kagome took this chance to survey her surroundings, quickly taking notice of a large group coming their way. She silently gestured to Yuka that they should move to the end of the line which was now forming. Yuka nodded and the rest obeyed. Just as well that they did too because the floodgates opened. 

The battle had begun. 


	2. Shopping and an Exciting Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been two years since I updated this fic on FFN. I now have a word processor so I can work on my stories without the use of the internet. At the moment, I do not have internet and have been updating at the library. I have a job now; hopefully i can save to pay for my own internet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own my own OCs.

* * *

The trio grunted while trying to avoid being trampled by the large crowds, Yuka took point as she lead the group to a less cramped isle. They looked around the store, carefully surveying hat they potentially wanted to buy for a good bargain. The electronics store was lined from floor to ceiling with various TVs, computers, printers, and even cameras. Kagome pointed out a small point and shoot camera on the far end which was currently congested. Eri and Ayumi eyed each other, nodded, and broke away from the group and headed into the traffic. The shouts and yells of the girls concerned Kagome.

“You guys didn't have to go! I could have gotten it!” She yelled over the crowd.

“No worries, Kagome!” They hollered back.

Ten minutes later, they returned victoriously and handed their friend her prize. Kagome smiled softly and accepted, gesturing to the group to continue down the aisle. Ayumi ran ahead and picked up a few small items along the way while Eri had her eye on a laptop which was on another aisle and took off to retrieve it. It was a great day to shop. The girls continued this streak at a few more stores before they took a break and headed over in the direction of their favorite restaurant. 

“I can’t believe the deals we found,” Eri exclaimed while cuddling her new laptop. “It took me forever to save for this!”

“What are you going to use your new camera for, Kagome?” Ayumi asked curiously.

“Not sure yet.” She lied. _ ‘I can’t exactly tell them I’ll use it to take pictures of my friends in the past.’ _

“You’ll think of something,” Ayumi replied encouragingly.

“WacDonalds is just ahead!” Yuka said happily.

The rest joined in with their cheers as they picked up the pace and soon headed inside.

* * *

“Miu, your mother and yourself have an appointment to keep at the Tokyo bookstore,” A firm yet muffled male voice could be heard on the other side of a bedroom door. “Your two friends have informed me they are already there.”

The sleepy groans of a teen could be heard as he opened the door and proceeded over to the curtains. With much amusement in his eyes, he opened them and allowed the full brunt of the sun to crash down upon the teen. She opened her eyes, screamed, and fell to the floor with a hard thud. Growling, she slowly picked herself off the floor and eyed her butler with a death glare.

“Ryota, what the fuck?! Are you trying to blind me?!”

He chuckled. “I would not have to take drastic measures if you were an early riser, my dear.”

"My dear, _ my ass _!”

“As much as I like bantering with you, you will be late if you do not get ready within the next ten minutes. You are to help your mother at the bookstore, remember? You are aware of how crowded it will be today due to sales. Your friends are already there.” He replied patiently.

Miu squealed while scrambling to her feet, dismissing Ryota with a wave of her hand. She glanced around her large bedroom, mentally surveying her opinions. She ran to her closet and picked out her school uniform. _ ‘I don’t have time to put another outfit together, might as well wear this. I’m sure Midori and Ai will be doing the same. They’ve always had school pride. I’ll send a text.’ _She grabbed her cell after she finished dressing.

**Miu:** Running behind. 

**Ai:** We have been here for over an hour, setting up! Sleep in again? *sigh* I'll tell Midori.

**Miu: **Please don't.

** _You have a new message!_ **

**Midori: **Bitch, what the fuck?! 

**Miu**: I love you too, whore.

She snickered at her reply and placed her cell in her bag. '_ I hope Mama doesn't have a long line this time. Kami help me if there is one…' _ She bolted out of her room and headed towards the stairs. A few servants smiled their greetings as she passed which she returned happily. The hallways were lined with beautiful artwork and stained glass windows. The hardwood floors glistened from their recent beauty treatments. She paused a few feet just before the staircase and took a glance outside a nearby window. _ ‘I forgot my bag!…’ _ With a frustrated growl, she ran back to her room to retrieve it. _ ‘Great, now, I’ll be late. What a pain.’ _She rushed back out of her room and dashed down the nearest staircase.

“Hanabiko, I’ve told you before, no running in the house!” a woman’s voice called out.

“And **_I_** have told **_you _**before, I prefer being called Miu, Mama!” she snarled back.

“If I wanted to call you Miu, I would have named you Miu.” she retorted as she walked into sight from a nearby hallway.

Ryota watched on in silence as it wasn't his place to interfere. It was like this every other day; the tension was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. He glanced at his watch and rolled his eyes as the amount of time these two would bicker over a name choice. _ ‘If the young Miss wants to be called Miu, I do not see the harm. Honestly, Hayashi-sama, let her have some space.’ _He turned with a sigh, exited the room, and sent a text to their driver.

**Ryota:** Yuriko-sama and Miu-sama are at it again.

**Kenta:** No worries. I’m coming in.

A few minutes later, a knock was heard at the door. The pair stopped bickering long enough for Ryota to answer the door. Kenta smiled at the trio and gestured to his watch, silently reminding them of their appointment. Both mother and daughter glared at each other before they made their way to their limo. 

* * *

Kagome and the girls were enjoying their time at WacDonalds, browsing through their phones in between eating. Ayumi hummed a tune while she scrolled through her social media, her eyes widening when something caught her eye. The other girls noticed, paused their activities, and waited for her to speak. Eri looked over Ayumi’s shoulder and could see her cross-referencing various pages. _ ‘What’s got her attention?’ _ Ayumi gently shoved her away, a small smile appearing on her face as she put her phone down.

“What’s up, Ayumi?” Kagome asked as she set her phone down.

Ayumi glanced at the girls. “Could we go to the bookstore?”

Eri raised a brow. “That’s why you were scrambling on your phone? A bookstore?” 

“What’s gotten you excited over a bookstore?” Yuki chimed in.

Ayumi grinned. “Hayashi-sama will be in town.” 

“What?!” Yuka and Eri screeched.

Kagome blinked. “Who?”

Ayumi gasped. “Kagome, you don’t know who she is? Hayashi-sama is a famous historical fiction author! There’s always a crowd when she visits.” 

“Yeah? Well then, let’s go. I like history.” Kagome replied. _ ‘More like I live it.’ _

“Why don’t we head home first, drop off our haul then go? It’d be easier than carrying it around.” Eri suggested.

The girls agreed, left the restaurant, and headed their separate ways but not before agreeing to meet up at The Sunset Shrine. Kagome watched the trio until they were out of sight before she turned to walk back home. She glanced at the many shops while she picked up her pace. Nothing caught her eye until she passed a few street lights to which she paused to take a look. The shop was new as evidenced by the smell of new wood and paint. The new glass display case held many treasures that varied from a few music boxes to expensive pieces of jewelry. Kagome raised her head and spotted the shop name: ** _Revered Relics_**. _ ‘An antique shop? I could help Mama and Grandpa by bringing Feudal Era coins here.’ _ She pondered for a few minutes before she resumed her walk.

* * *

All was silent in the back of the limo while the driver drove them to the bookstore. The pair did not even make eye contact. Miu sighed as she dug out a small snack and juice. They lived a city over and it would take some time before they would arrive. _ ‘We should have left sooner, but she had to start shit.’ _ She turned her gaze outside and watched as the cars rolled by. It was a sunny day, but no amount of sunshine could fix the tension between these two. She took a bite of her food and leaned back in her seat. It was going to be a long ride.

** _You have a new message!_ **

The phone chime was muffled. With a groan, she sat up and rummaged for her cell inside her bag. She felt her mother’s gaze upon her, yet said nothing for the moment._ ‘So long she doesn’t say anything negative, hopefully, we can end this session with a high note.’ _

** _You have a new message!_ **

“What is it now?” She grumbled as she pulled her cell out.

“Who is it?” Yuriko inquired.

“Probably the girls.” She replied curtly while she opened her phone.

**Midori:** We have a long ass line here. Shall we roll out the red carpet while we’re at it?

**Miu:** If only…

“Midori says there’s a long line. Hey Kenta, how much longer?”

“Ten minutes, Miu-sama!” Kenta replied.

“Her _ name _ is Hanabiko.” Yuriko snapped.

“We are _not_ doing this again. Enough.” Miu hissed.

“Don’t you-”

“Kenta, stop the car; I want out! I can walk from here,” she shouted.

Yuriko raised a brow. “Walk? The bookstore is several streets over.”

Miu ignored her. “Kenta!”

“H-hai, Miu-sama.”

The limo pulled over to the curb. She gathered her things and tuned out her mother’s protests. It was bad enough to have a verbal match at the house, but to both snap and Kenta and try to control her… enough was enough. Miu slammed the door shut and watched the limo as it drove away. She sighed as she took out her phone and sent a text.

**Miu:** Mama will arrive before me. I’m a few streets away. I had to get out. I could not take her attitude today.

**Midori:** Fair enough. I’ll tell Ai. Hey, be careful. I heard there have been some turf wars between some of the local junior highs.

**Miu:** *snickers* You only “heard” about it? I call bullshit.

**Midori:** Shut up and get here already.

_ **You have a new message!** _

**Ai:** Again? The crowd is getting restless; they’ve been standing in line for hours.

**Miu:** Not our problem if they chose to camp, Ai, just keep doing crowd control the best you can.

She closed her phone and started her trek. Thankfully, it was not the hottest part of the day. The skies were clear and the wind was a light breeze, a perfect day for a walk. She kept alert, her eyes scanned for any hint of danger._ ‘I can only hope I do not get caught in the middle today; I can’t afford to be any later than I already am.’_

* * *

Kagome had been relaxing in her room after the long walk home. _ ‘Almost time to hit the road again, on both counts. I hope I passed that test yesterday!’ _ She plopped down on her bed with a sigh while she waited for the girls to drop by. A yawn escaped her mouth while her eyes grew heavy. She tried shaking her head to stay awake but to no avail. With a tired groan, she set her alarm and allowed herself to fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware I do have cerebral palsy in my hands; this makes typing difficult for long periods. I love reading long chapters but I seem unable to write them. I'm sorry.


End file.
